


Love Notes

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You are off in a different country away from your boyfriend and girlfriend on your two year anniversary, but how can you feel connected to the loves of your life?





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @sillesworldofwriting Sille’s Bollywood Quote Challenge on Tumblr with a Janeel and reader paring. My quote was “Remember in some corner of the world there is a person who is very happy because you are happy,” and it is bold in the story. This is my first poly fic. Also, this is the shortest thing I have every written. I challenged myself to keep it less than 700 words and I did it! Wahoo!

_Remember when we met? Jensen and I were attending the San Diego Comic Con for the Supernatural panel and we had been walking around the floor to see the sights. I had been looking at a lego display when Jensen started freaking out next to me. “Oh my god it’s her! It’s Y/N Y/L/N!” That had pulled my attention to my fangirling husband as I turned to follow his gaze. You stood across the room from us. We had just gone and seen your most recent movie the night before. We decided to go over to try to say hi to you. When we got over to where you were you looked up from signing an autograph and said “Holy shit. It’s….wow!” I couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at that. “Hi. I’m Y/N,” you said reaching out to shake Jensen’s hand. “I know, and I’m Jensen Ackles.” “I know, and you are Danneel Ackles. I’m sorry but I am totally fangirling right now. I just love both of your work so much!” “Well, we are also fangirling,” I replied. “We just went and watched your latest movie last night and talked about how much we would love to meet you.”_

_From that day on we were always together if we could be. I can’t believe it took us as long as it did for us to decide to date. I am so glad that we did though. I don’t know what our lives would look like otherwise, but I don’t want to find out. I love you so much Y/N. It sucks that the three of us are all in different countries working on our own projects at the moment, but we will be together again soon. Some day we will all be able to work on a project together. Until that time remember, in some corner of the world there is a person who is very happy because you are happy. Happy two year anniversary Y/N. I love to the moon and back._

_Forever yours,  
Dani_

Your eyes were watering after finding this letter tucked in your suitcase. You had been upset that you had to be in China today of all days to start shooting for your new movie. You hated being apart from your boyfriend and girlfriend anyways, but it was even harder when it was your anniversary. You wiped away your tears as you pulled out your phone and pulled up your video chatting app. Presssing a couple buttons the phone started ringing.

“Hey Y/N! Happy anniversary baby!”

“Hey Jens. Happy anniversary! I love you! Dani snuck a letter in as I unpacked, so I wanted to talk to both of you now that she has already made me cry once already today.”

“I wondered if she had done that for you too.”

“She wrote you a letter too huh? Did she make you cry too?”

“I’m not answering that question because a moose and an angel are too close for comfort. What do you say we get that girl on the line with us?”

“I think we should!”

“Okay, just give me a moment. I will connect her.”

You smiled to yourself as you waited for the phone to connect. It sucked being away from the loves of your life, but any time you could spend with them face to face or through technology you would take. The Ackles make you happy, and nothing can change that.


End file.
